Omoide
by NaoBreek
Summary: 【Serie de drabbles/viñetas en conexión】 "Kago" no recuerda nada de su pasado, pero no le importa, ahora lo único que SI interesa es su presente y las personas en él.
1. Prologó

**Omoide**

* * *

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

* * *

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

 **Prologó**

.

.

.

El cielo se teñía de colores con tonos naranja, amarillos y rojos. Un viento frió soplo, algo común ya que era otoño, las hojas de los árboles fueron mecidas en un movimiento sincronizado y algunas de estas cayeron al suelo y otras volaron lejos. Sus cabellos se mecieron con la brisa y un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

Esos eran los momentos en los que ella se sentía en completa paz.

― ¡Señorita Kago!― la alegre e infantil voz le provoco que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Se giró para observar como una pequeña niña corría hacia ella.― Rin-chan― saludo cuando ella estuvo a su lado agitada por la corrida.

―Señorita Kago ¡volvió!― exclamo con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo sus brazos en el aire.

Los ojos se le agrandaron y un brillo se instaló en ellos― ¿¡Cómo!?

* * *

Camino lentamente, si apuro. Su rostro se mantuvo sereno, frio y serio... como siempre.

A medida que avanzaba por el prado su fino sentido de audición pudo captar pasos, pasos apresurados, prácticamente corridas. No tardo mucho para que pudiera divisar, no muy lejos, como un par de figuras corrían hacia él.

Dos mujeres y un hombre.

― ¡Bienvenido, Sesshōmaru-sama!

― ¡Amo bonito!

Las chillonas y alegres voces, todas (sobre todo la del hombre) escandalosas para su gusto, hicieron que los oídos le retumbaran.

Estuvo tentado a entrecerrar los ojos, sabiendo lo que se venía, pero no lo hizo. No estaba del humor y su rostro, mucho más serio de lo normal, lo demostraba.

Una vez junto al yōkai las mujeres no tardaron es asaltarlo con preguntas.

― Sesshōmaru-sama me alegra que haya vuelto, ¿Por qué tardo tanto?― interrogo la más pequeña.

― ¿Consiguió más información?― pregunto la más grande.

― ¿No está cansado?

― ¿Necesita algo?

― ¿Cuándo nos podremos ir de aquí?

― ¿Nos iremos hacia el norte?

―Nee Sesshōmaru-sama, ¿Si no vamos hacia el norte iremos para el sur? Y sí…

 _Blablablá…_

El Diayōkai permaneció mirándolas fríamente, esperando a que terminara de hacer sus preguntas. Por otro lado el yōkai a su lado frunció el ceño, harto de tanta habladuría.

― ¡Rin, Kago, silencio!― bramó.

Ambas chicas callaron inmediatamente observando al pequeño demonio al lado de su amo.

―Sí, señor Jaken― obedeció Rin.

Por otro lado la mayor solo rodó los ojos y bufo por lo bajo.

 **Jaken, pequeño gruñón** ― pensó.― ¿Y…? ¿Sesshōmaru-sama?― continuo hablando para obtener respuesta.

―Mmph…― fue todo lo que contesto.

* * *

 _«_ _―_ _¿Recuerdas tu nombre?_ _― le pregunto con palabras fr_ _ías, características en él._

 _ **¿Mi nombre…?**_ _― pens_ _ó observando la figura frente a ella._

 _¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era ella misma?_

― _N-No lo s_ _é_ _― murmuro al borde de las l_ _ágrimas._

― _Mmph, humanos…― mascullo._

 _De tras del hombre la figura de una niña se asomó observando detenidamente a la empapada mujer._

― _Señorita Kago-_

― _Rin―. Le corto el peli plata― V_ _ámonos_ _― ordeno dando media vuelta y march_ _ándose._

 _La nombrada lo miro antes de asentir y seguirlo._

 _ **¿Kago? ¿Ese es mi nombre?**_ _― lo miro desesperada―_ _¡Espere, por favor!_

 _Ambos pararon. Rin se dio media vuelta para_ _verla y Sesshōmaru solo quedo de espaldas._

― _¿Puedo ir con ustedes?_ _― con los nervios a flor de pie dio un paso._

 _A la menor se le iluminaron los ojos e inmediatamente se acercó a su amo_ _―_ _¿_ _Puede, Sesshōmaru-sama_ _?_

 _Las miro a ambas de re-ojo antes de volver su atención al frente_ _― Como sea.»_

* * *

Suspiro mirando las estrellas sobre ella y una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

 _ **Sesshōmaru… sama,**_ _ **gracias**_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola!

Volví con «Recuerdos» xD

Si, lo sé, para que lo leyeron antes dirán que está un poco (muy) cambiado xD

No sé, por ahí no les gusta mucho o tal vez si pero saben que siempre me lo pueden decir por un _review_ x3

Bien, me despido, nos vemos pronto~

¡Sayonara…!

P.D: Oh, adivinen. Mi Word se averió nuevamente. Así que perdón, perdón, perdón si se encuentras errores ortográficos, juro que estoy trabajando en esto u/u


	2. Sucesos

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

El sol brillaba y el sonido de un riachuelo resonaba en el pequeño prado. A decir verdad era un lugar muy bello; el pasto era de un fuerte verde, ocupado por muchas flores. El pequeño lugar estaba rodeado de árboles y en ellos los pájaros cantaban. Una brisa fresca soplo haciendo que las flores y hojas se mecieran.

Se paró con entusiasmo y sacudió su, ya viejo y maltrecho, kimono. Amarro en una floja cola su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos azules brillaron ilusionados mientras miraban el pequeño ramillete de flores en sus manos.

—Lalalalala— tarareó alegremente.— **Me pregunto si le gustaran estas flores a Sessh** **ō** **maru-sama** — miro el pequeño ramillete y sonrió. Sip, seguro que a su amo le gustaría.

O por lo menos eso esperaba.

De un momento a otro cerro lo ojos y frunció el ceño al sentir un punzante dolor atravesarle el cien y luego imágenes, imágenes borrosas de un grupo de personas ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Frunció el ceño, estaba hastiada de esos _flashes_.

—¿Qué sucede Kago?

—¿Eh?— así como el dolor llego, se fue. Observo el rostro inexpresivo de su amo, siempre tan carente de emociones.

¿Cómo una persona tan fría podía hacerte sentir mariposas en el estómago?

El viento volvió a soplar moviendo, no solo flores y hojas esta vez, sino también el cabello de ambos seres. Para la joven chica, el calor que se amontonaba en sus pómulos no era algo nuevo, pero si algo inexplicable.

—No le sentí llegar, Sesshōmaru-sama. — musito mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Mmph…— soltó por lo bajo, como siempre— Deja de distraerte, humana.

Eran palabras frías, duras y secas, cualquier otra persona hasta pensaría que él la decía con odio, pero para Kago esas palabras tenían otro significado.

« _Me preocupe, humana_ »

Sesshōmaru era un Daiyōkai. Él odia a los humanos y los híbridos. Es frió y no le importa la vida de nadie, es orgulloso, no le gusta estar acompañado ni tener que remar con una carga, solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y por nadie más.

Y sí, todo eso era cierto.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacía viajando con dos humanas? ¿Por qué estaba acostumbrado a la compañía del gruñón de Jaken? ¿Por qué, a pesar de que jamás lo admitirá ni el mismo, se preocupaba por sus acompañantes?

La vida era complicada y uno jamás termina de conocer a las personas, ni así mismo.

—Sí, amo. — Kago sonrió e hizo una reverencia, en modo de disculpa.

—Vámonos— ordeno, antes de girarse y comenzar a internarse el bosque.

Ella comenzó a seguirlo, no sin antes de mirar el pequeño ramillete entre sus manos, sonreír y tirarlo.

¿En serio pensó que su amo le gustaría las flores? Negó con gracias, ni si quiera sabia en que estaba pensando.

Corrió para alcanzarlo y antes de llegar a él, las palabras que dijo le sacaron otra sonrisa. Haciéndole olvidar de las imágenes que inundaron su cabeza hace momentos, sus preocupaciones, sus preguntas y su borroso pasado.

Miro su espalda y solo atino a contener una risita, llevo una mano a su cabeza y soltó su cabello. Después de todo, ella solo cumplía las órdenes de su amo.

 _«Quítate esa cosa de la cabeza»_

* * *

 **|N/A:** Baya, baya, nos vemos después de mucho (?

¿Cómo han estado?

Seguro que pensaron que no continuaría más el fic verdad ewe

Ok, ok, seguro que este capítulo les parecerá una auténtica djvhbad **mierda** dhjfdh

¡Pues perdóoooon!

Pero ando muy ocupada, ya saben: el día del otaku, navidad, año nuevo, etc. Me tienen atada :v Y encima mi amada musa decidió que quería vacaciones Q_Q pinche mierda. Además para aumentarle, me echo una jugadora activa en **Corazón de melón** ( _maldito y sensual ninja Nathaniel_ ) y en **Anticlove** ( _estúpidos y hermosos Jared, Richar y Amón_ ) e.e así que estoy tratando de dejar un poco eso y ponerme en corriente con los fic (en especial con este y _the team seven_ )

Bueno quiero comentar algo sobre el fic y es que _será posiblemente una serie de viñetas_ ¿Súper, no? Ok, no jejeje.

En fin, espero sus tomatazos y críticas sobre el capí ;u;

¡Un saludo grande y espero hayan pasado una linda navidad y pasen un genial año nuevo! ( ̯͡◕ ▽ ̯͡◕ )


	3. Sueños ¿O pesadillas?

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

Soltó un sollozo mientras era rodeada por la oscuridad. Se sentía tan _confundida_ , _perdida_ y _triste_.

»Quiero ir a casa«

Tus palabras hicieron eco en el abismo y una nueva lagrima rodó por tu mejilla.

»Mamá, abuelo, Sōta…«

Sentías como cada vez la oscuridad te asfixiaba.

»Chicos…«

Pequeñas imágenes pasaban por tu cabeza, hay estaba ella; con ropas extrañas, abrazada a un pequeño niño, a su lado una mujer, un monje, una gatita y…

»InuYasha«

Sentía como su cien le dolía, como si un yunque le cayera encima, como si le partieran la cabeza con una espada.

« _¿Quieres recordarlo? ¿A_ _ **él**_ _? ¿A ellos?_ »

¿Quién era esa voz? Te preguntaste, pero jamás obtuviste respuesta.

»¿Recordar…?«

Musitaste a la nada.

 _«Si, ¿quieres recordarlos?»_

Y la nada te contesto. Un ardor se instalo es tu pecho, los ojos se te obscurecieron e hiciste una mueca de dolor al sentir como su pecho se abría y se oprimía, haciéndote sollozar, porque te dolía.

»No, no quiero recordarlo«

Casi gritaste, estaba asustada, quería huir, tenías miedo a algo **desconocido**.

A algo que te causaba dolor.

Y como una luz nuevas imágenes inundaron tu mente, imágenes de Rin jugando, Jaken enfadado, AhUn durmiendo y…

»Sesshōmaru-sama«

Mirándote.

Y sonreíste, por que por alguna razón que desconocías, Sesshōmaru te hacia… _feliz_.

Cerraste los ojos y llevaste una mano a la altura del corazón, sintiendo como te rodeaba una extraña calidez.

Sentiste los parpados pedazos, debido al sueño y cuando ya casi todo desaparecía a tu al redero… _esa_ voz se escuchó.

 _ **»¡Kagome!«**_

 _»_ _InuYasha_ _«_

* * *

La azabache despertó asustada, tenía la respiración agitada y un sudor frió la cubría.

Suspiro, a pesar de que era lo mismo todas las noches, nunca se acostumbraba a sus sueños ¿O más bien pesadillas? No lo sabía, ni siquiera lograba recordar que soñó y eso la frustrante. La hacia enojarse con facilidad.

 **Odio soñar** — se enderezó y observo como todos dormían.

La pequeña fogata que habían prendido hace horas estaba casi extinta y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse poco a poco. Lo que daba a entender que ya estaba amaneciendo. Miro a Rin quien estaba acurrucada en AhUn, a Jaken apoyado en un árbol y Sesshōmaru mirándola.

Las mejillas se le colorearon ante lo último.

—Duérmete—; le ordeno el peli-plata.

Estuvo tentada a fruncir el ceño, levantarse y gritarle que no quería. Pero solo suspiro y se acostó en el colchón de hojas en el cual reposo toda la noche.

—Si _amo_ — su voz sonó irritada aun contra su voluntad.

—Humanos irrespetuosos.— casi ríe ante sus palabras, había sonado como Jaken cuando las regañaba a ella y a Rin.

—Perdón—; se disculpó y aun, si poder comprenderlo, rió.

¿Cómo Sesshōmaru, siendo tan cortante, serio y frió, podía hacerla tan feliz?

No lo sabía y probablemente no encontraría nunca una respuesta, pero de todos modos ¿Qué más daba?

 **Estúpidos sentimientos humanos** — pensó el yōkai casi escondiendo una sonrisa.

Paso su vista por _Kago_ y su rostro, antes con una desapercibida sonrisa, careció de sentimientos, _como siempre_.

* * *

 **|N/A:** No sé qué me pasa que subí tan rápido el segundo capítulo (teniendo en cuenta que tarde mucho con el primero) creo que la idea de que sean viñetas me inspiran (? xD

Wueno… ¡Feliz año nuevo! jajajaja, espero la pasen súper :)

Saludos de todo corazón.

 **P.D:** Aún **no puedo** leer vuestros **reviews** , FanFiction no me lo permite ¬¬ Pero igual, desde ya, muchas gracias ˆˆ ( _qué más da si son malos o buenos, lo mismo me inspiran)_

 **P.D 2:** Espero se entienda el capí.


	4. Lágrimas

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

Miro para todos lados y solo se encontró con los restos del yōkai que la ataco. Subió su mirada y sus ojos azules chocaron con unos dorados.

—Tonta humana— dio un respingo ante la sorpresa— ¿Cómo se te ocurre internarte en un bosque desprotegida?

—Sesshōmaru-sama— bajo su mirada que no tardo en llenarse de lágrimas. Se sentía tan tonta y engañada.

—Deja de llorar. — le corto en un tono irritado.

—No pu-puedo— sollozo y se encogió en el suelo.

—Kago- —

— _Kagome…_ — mascullo herida— Me llamo Kagome, no Kago.

Oh si, lo había recordado, tal vez no todo, pero por lo menos si su _verdadero_ nombre.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?— le miro triste.

—No valía la pena.

Apretó los puños enfadada ¡Como se atrevía! Él no sabía cuánto ella _deseaba_ recordar, cuanto quería recuperar _su_ pasado.

—¡Claro que vale la pena!— grito— ¡Para mí lo vale!

—No me alces la vos, _humana_. —Sesshōmaru la miro enojado casi con desprecio.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, dejándola sola, a orillas de río.

—…— se dejó caer, se abrazó a sí misma y lloro. Lloró como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo. Se sentía triste, enojada, desilusionada y confundida.— Soy una tonta.

Un susurro que se lo llevo el viento. Ahora estaba sola, sin sus amigos, sin su protector.

—¿So…la?

—¡Señorita Kago!

 **Rin** — alzo la cabeza y aun ente lagrimas puedo ver como la nombrada se acercaba volando sobre AhUn.

—Señorita Kago, estábamos muy preocupados. — Rin bajo contenta del dragón de dos cabezas y se acercó a la adolescente que se reincorporaba del suelo—¿Señorita Kago?— murmuro preocupada al ver sus ojos rojos. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

AhUn también se acercó a ambas mujeres, curioso ante el olor salado en el ambiente.

—Rin…— La miro— ya no me llames Kago.

La pequeña la miro confundida.

—Llámame Kagome.

* * *

 **|N/A** : Tsk, estoy insatisfecha con este capí. Ustedes que creen? Está muy confuso? Se entendió algo? Me gustaría saber su opinión ¡Pero FanFiction no me permite leer sus reviews! **Por eso si alguien tiene alguna duda le sugiero que me mande un PM, porque los reviews no funcionan ._.**

Bueno, me despido.

[[ **P.D:** cualquier cosa, si a nadie le gusta, cambio el capí]]

¡Saludos!


	5. Lluvia

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

Era una tarde fría, el viento soplaba con fuerza y grandes cantidades de gotas de agua caían del cielo. En lo profundo del bosque había una pequeña cueva en ella se podía ver el resplandor de una fogata que mantenía caliente el pequeño refugio en el cual se podía escuchar constantes risas y gritos.

—¡Está lloviendo, Kagome-neesan!— exclamo contenta Rin mientras salía de la cueva y corría entusiasmada hacia un charco.

Tras ella salió Kagome quien corrió con una gran sonrisa y se internó en la fuerte llovizna, mojándose completamente. Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo, las cosas se habían arreglado, le gustaba que Rin le dijese »hermana« y había decidido algo: Tal vez no recordara nada de su pasado, pero que más da, ahora lo único que SI le interesaba era su presente y las personas en él.

—¡Mocosas insolentes vuelven aquí!— Jaken cual niñera; salió tras la dos mujeres pero, como siempre, perdió la batalla.

Resumiendo la historia, después de ignorar los gritos del demonio verde, jugar, saltar, reír y escapar de Jaken, la chica de ojos cafés y la de ojos azules terminaron empapadas, la más pequeña con gripe y la mayor con resfriado. Jaken por otro lado termino embarrado, cansado y con uno que otro chichón, cortesía de su amo, después de hacer mal su trabajo de cuidar a ambas humanas.

* * *

El, Sesshōmaru, heredero digno del gran Inu No Taishō, lord de las tierras del oeste y uno de los demonios más poderosos del puto mundo, se encontraba ahora buscando una gran cantidad de hierbas medicinales para sus dos protegidas.

Miro de forma molesta a Kagome—quien se encontraba cortando, según ella, hierbas curativas—la muchacha, al sentir la mirada fulminante del yōkai se giró lentamente.

—E-Eh… ya está— sonrió nerviosa y se paró mostrándole las plantas.

—Mmph, entonces vámonos.

Kagome lo siguió unos cuantos pasos atrás, titubeo un poco pero al final se animó a preguntar. —¿Está enojado conmigo, Sesshōmaru-sama?

Oh, valla pregunta, aun a pesar de la actitud fría y carente de emociones del peli-plata era obvio que estaba enojado.

La mirada que él le dio le dijo todo—Eres la mayor…— contesto en un tono molesto—se supone que debes comportarte como tal, no como una niña pequeña.

Antes tales palabras Kagome hizo un mohín ¿En serio su amo la estaba regañando por algo tan… tan… _simple_? ¡Ella solo quería divertirse! y joder un rato a Jaken, por supuesto. Además mientras ella debía estar encerrada en la cueva, muriendo de aburrimiento, él andaba _quien-sabe-donde_ haciendo _quien-sabe-que_.

¡Era injusto!

—Solo estaba aburrida— mascullo inflando las mejillas.

—No me importa.

Rodó los ojos ¿Por qué su amo debía ser jodidamente frio? ¿Acaso seguía enojado por lo que paso la última vez en el río? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡La enojada debía ser ella! Pero no, ella ya lo había superado, había _decidido_ no tocar el tema y olvidarlo pero él y su estúpido orgullo de _soy-el-puto-amo-y-se-me-respeta-humana_ tenía que mandar todos esos meses de felicidad, y mariposas en el estómago, a la mierda.

—tonto.

—¿Qué has dicho?— achico la mirada.

—Na-Nada— negó incontrolable veces.

Sesshōmaru la miro cabreado, esa chiquilla se había vuelto incorregible las últimas semanas. Definitivamente esa chica no se parecía a nada a Rin, por ejemplo, quien era más obediente y sumisa. Tsk, no esta otra era más rebelde, gritona y desobediente. Apretó los puños ¿Cómo el estúpido de InuYasha había podido aguantar a esa mujer? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo pudo aguantarla **él** mismo todo este tiempo sin desear matarla?

* * *

—Bebe esto, Rin— susurro Kagome por lo bajo; colocando un pequeño cuenco en la boca de la más pequeña, quien, aun delirando de la fiebre, bebió el líquido asquerosamente amargo, debido a las extracción de los jugos de las plantas medicinales.

—Sabe feo— se quejó una vez termino de tragarlo.

—Ya pasara— contesto mientras acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos castaños de la niña.

Kagome tomo un pedazo de tela y lo mojo para, acto seguido, colocarlo en la frente de Rin, para que así le bajara la fiebre.

 **Creo que ya está** — pensó y observo como Rin se dormía lentamente, claro sobre una cama improvisada de hojas. Luego de un momento miro con desconfianza el remedio que sobro para ella. **Sera mejor que lo tome, no quiero ser una carga para Sesshōmaru-sama** — suspiro y llevo el cuenco hasta sus labios, bebió el líquido e hizo una mueca de asco al tragarlo. —Sabe asqueroso.

—Tal vez eso les enseñe a no salir a la lluvia— se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a su amo.

— ¿Va a salir, Sesshōmaru-sama?— interrogó Jaken, quien se encontraba sentado junto a Rin.

El Daiyōkai solo asintió antes de salir de la cueva sin despedirse de nadie. Segundos después, cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia del refugio escucho como alguien lo llamaba así que detuvo sus pasos.

—¡Sesshōmaru-sama, espere!— Kagome corrió hasta él con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— demando ¿Acaso la humana no se daba cuenta de que estaba lloviendo y lo único que necesitaba era remar con alguien enfermo?

—Le traje esto— extendió un sombrero.

—No lo necesito— mascullo.

—Pero se mojara y se enfermara— le miro de manera preocupada.

—Los yōkais nunca se enferman— contesto.

Ella lo miro dudosa antes de dejar el sombrero ante sus pies y correr nuevamente a la cueva.

Sesshōmaru miro a la chica y luego al objeto que lo cubriría de la lluvia.

—Humanos— musito antes de tomar el sombrero y colocárselo.

* * *

 **Me pregunto si uso el sombrerillo** — medito mirando el camino por donde él se había ido. Tras de ella Jaken la regañaba diciendo que no se haría cargo si terminaba engripada por descuidada, aunque sus gritos eran en vano porque ella no le prestaba atención.

—Seguramente el… si lo uso— musito y sonrió, por que, apesar de que su amo era frio, era una buena persona y ella solo se preocupaba por él.

* * *

.

.

 **|N/A:** xD me picaban las manos por escribir lo último jajaja. Ok, como verán las cosas algo se solucionaron entre Kag y Sexymaru (? . Siento que el capítulo me quedo muy **OoC** , como que los personajes se salieron de sus verdaderas personalidades, pero no sé ¿Ustedes que dicen?

 **P.D:** Seguro alguien vio los sombreros jeje.

¡Oh, yeah, el capítulo más largo de este fic! :'D

¡Bye!


	6. Un beso

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC, tiraran la computadora por la ventana y prepárense para vomitar arcoíris (?

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

—Repítelo— mando achicando los ojos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O de repente su fino y delicado oído le había jugado una mala pasada? ¿Sería posible que la edad…¡Pamplinas, él era un Daiyōkai joven! (bueno no tan joven contando que tenía quinientos años y **más** ).

—Y-Yo qui-quiero que…— con las mejillas rojas jugo con sus dedos, intentando, en vano, calmar los nervios que la carcomían— bueno, err…— lo miro intensamente, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Era obvio que se negaría!

—Deja de mirarme así— ordeno él— Repítelo.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente y sintió que comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

 **Bien, es ahora o nunca** — pensó y cerró sus ojos.—¡Sesshōmaru-sama, deme un beso!— grito y tapo su cara en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

Su ceja izquierda, fina y plateada, casi— _casi_ — se arqueaba. ¿En serio? ¿Él besando a su _protegida_? Si alguna vez creyó que Rin tenía ideas _raras_ , sin duda, Kagome le ganaba a la niña.

El silencio que invadió el lugar fue de lo más incómodo, para Kagome, claro.

—¿Sabes lo ilógico que suena _eso_?— pregunto Sesshōmaru.

—Lo que pasa es que…— miro el piso, ¿Cómo explicarle?— Quiero saber que se siente besar— admitió en un murmuro.

El rostro de Sesshōmaru estaba como siempre, serio y carente de emociones pero en realidad el yōkai tenía una que otra pregunta rondando en su cabeza ¿De dónde putas había sacado Kagome la idea de un beso? Además ¿Acaso ella creía que él desperdiciaría su sagrado tiempo en niñerías? ¡Por favor!

—Olvídalo…— la miro con cierto aire de aburrimiento y se propuso volver al pequeño descampado donde se encontraban Rin, Jaken y AhUn.

 **¿Qué…?** — Kagome le miro molesta ¡Ella, muriéndose de la vergüenza, le había pedido un beso, un **significante** beso, y él… él solo se iba!

—¡Sesshōmaru-sama!— le grito deteniendo al Daiyōkai— No sabía que era un cobarde— exclamo irritada y cruzándose de brazos.

Si hubiera sido en otra situación, momento o tiempo él, el gran Lord de las tierras de oeste, Sesshōmaru, se retiraría ignorado las palabras insólitas de la humana (o bien la hubiera matado), después de todo no estaba en edad de estar cayendo en insultos tan infantiles. Pero como esa **no** era otra _situación_ , _ni otro momento_ , **ni mucho menos** _otro tiempo_ había decidido enseñarle a su _protegida_ a quien putas debía respetar.

Oh si…

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido para Kagome, de un segundo a otro tenía a su _amo bonito_ mirándola seriamente, prácticamente traspasándole con la mirada—mentiría si dijera que no se asustó— pero todo desapareció cuando los labios de su amo se juntaron con los suyos.

Fue algo simple, un apretón de labios, no fue un beso largo, no hubo abrazos, ni palabras dulces, ni caricias en las mejillas, nada fue romántico, no era como el beso que vio ella esa mañana entre dos jóvenes aldeanos. No, este beso era algo más _frio y rápido_. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué le gustó tanto?

* * *

 **|N/A:** muajajajaja, si lo sé soy mala, me tardo un montos en subir un pinche capítulo y, encima, cuando lo hago el capí es una basura D'x Uff, que puedo decirles, quise hacer algo romántico, tierno, gracioso y rápido y me salió esta mierda-enésima es re-corto- La verdad solo me queda hacerme una bolita y desaparecer.

 _Admiro a las escritoras (y escritores?) de que hacen escenas tan lindas y románticas entre Sesshōmaru y Kagome, enserio los admiró. Mi deseo es ser como ustedes (?_

Bueno me voy, espero sus tomatazos

Los quiere: Luu S.


	7. Recordandote

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6

.

.

.

 _«InuYasha…»_

Apretó sus dientes y se removió incomodo sobre la rama en la que reposaba. Se le escucho soltar una maldición por lo bajo y luego apretar fuertemente los parpados.

 **Maldición** — pensó con cierto aire de irritación y tristeza.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el _Kōtodama_ que colgaba de su cuello y jugo débilmente con él, lo miro un momento y a su mente llegaron recuerdos de ella y sus manías de mandarlo al suelo.

 _«InuYasha, ¡Siéntate!»_

Sonrió melancólicamente.

 _«InuYasha… ¿Me dejas estar a tu lado?»_

—Kagome…— fue solo un susurro, un susurro que se lo llevo el viento.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a las tantas estrellas que brillaban en el cielo y una mini sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

 _«Se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose en su típica pose india, relajo sus músculos solo un poco, cerro sus ojos y se concentró en los ruidos de su alrededor, escucho algo prenderse y luego la luz— de lo que supuso era la fogata—iluminar sus parpados cerrados. Oyó un búho a lo lejos y luego una vos tarareando una canción, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y seguía tarareando. Una sonrisa extraña, y en su contra, se posó en sus labios al adivinar de quien se trataba._

— _¡Qué lindo!— sus orejas se movieron graciosamente al escuchar a su compañera._

— _¿Qué cosa?— pregunto abriendo levemente lo ojos y mirándola._

— _Pues las estrellas— musito con la mirada perdida entre el brillante cielo._

 _InuYasha intento desviar la mirada, pero por alguna razón sus ojos se concentraron en la colegiala, examinándola; mirando detenidamente su cara iluminada por la luz de la fogata, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, las mejillas levente sonrojada, los mechones que caían sobre su cara. Todo. Y cuando ella se giró y le sonrió sus mejillas no pudieron evitar también sonrojarse._

— _Ja, yo no le veo nada de interesante. — soltó corriendo su cara para que ella no notara lo roja se estaba poniendo._

— _Lo que sucede es que en mi época ya no se ve así el cielo…— le escucho decir— Todo debido a la contaminación._

— _¿La contaminación es un demonio?— se giró._

— _Err… pues digamos que algo así— contesto riendo un poco. Él también quiso reír, pero se contuvo._

— _Kagome—. Llamo._

— _¿Si, InuYasha?_

— _A mí también me gustan las estrellas»_

Gruño enojado, molesto y cabreado. Con ella y con el mismo.

 _«Te protegeré»_

No había podido cumplir su promesa y ella tampoco la suya.

 **Fue mi culpa** — oculto su mirar bajo su cabello.

Soltó un suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia sus compañeros. Todos dormidos. Rodeados de un aire de melancolía.

 **Si hubiera sido más fuerte** — apretó los puños y su cara se endureció.

Bajo la cabeza, y miro los pies del árbol; se imaginó a ella durmiendo ahí, metida en su saco mientras abrazaba a Shippō. Un raro escozor se posó en su garganta y entonces recordó algo su madre le dijo una vez.

 _«Todos los humanos tenemos que morir algún día, cariño»_

* * *

 _«Blablablá…»_ son recuerdos (Aunque creo que ya lo sabían e.é)

.

.

 **Agradecimientos a:**

*MaruRamoneStone

*Raquel Taisho

* Nathy. de .Himura

*Rossmysess

*Sami Kyruu

Y Todas esas bellas personas que me leer desde las más profundas sombras de anonimato (?

.

.

 **|N/A:** Apareció nuestro amado Inu y este es el capítulo más raro que eh hecho (?). Ok, siento tardar tanto y que los capis sean medio feos, pero estoy con una puta depresión que me impide hacer/escribir algo digno y sentía que si no escribía algo hoy poss… me quedaría sin ganas de escribir algo durante los próximos dos meses D:

¡En serio perdóóóóóón! Me merezco la muerte (?.

* * *

 **Importante:** Decidme seres mortales (?) ¿Ustedes quieren que este fic sea un SessxKag o InuxKag? Ustedes mandan e.é.

* * *

¿Tienen alguna queja o sugerencia para esta serie de mier—digo— drabbles? ¡Siempre me lo puedes hacer saber por tus _reviews_ o vía PM!

Saludos~


	8. Omoide

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

.

.

.

»Sentiste las lágrimas amontonarse en tus ojos y sonreíste, no con alegría, sino con tristeza.

¿Te estabas dando por vencida, Kagome? ¿Qué paso con tu promesa? ¿Qué paso con la adolecente alegre y terca que no se da por vencida tan fácilmente, eh?

Ni tú lo sabias, era como si tu corazón hubiera dicho **ya basta** ; ya basta de llorar, ya basta de sufrir, ya basta de sentirte inferior y usada, ya estabas al límite. Querías empezar de nuevo. Olvidar. Renacer. Ser otra Kagome, una más feliz, querías volver a ser la que eras antes de viajar al pasado. Volver a ser una de esas adolecentes que creían que lo únicos demonios eran los profesores, los exámenes o los trabajos prácticos. Una chica normal que se ocupaba de sus estudios, de su familia, sus amigos y su deber de ayudar en el templo.

Por favor, ¿Eso era lo que realmente querías? ¿Eh?

En realidad no, porque mentirías si dijeras que estabas arrepentida de haber cruzado el pozo, de haber hecho amigos, de haberte enamorado y sufrido. Porque, simplemente, sentiste que _ese era tu destino_.

Pero a tu destino le faltaba algo, algo que te habías cansado de esperar.

— _Eres débil Kagome—_ recordaste lo que una vez te dijo InuYasha. Y así era como tú te sentías en ese momento. Porque en plena batalla te habías quedados sin fuerzas, sin flechas a merced de cualquier ataque.

 _Tus ojos buscaron ayuda, viste a Kikyō, que a pesar de estar débil, seguía combatiendo, con orgullo. Patética, así te sentiste Kagome. Viste a Sango, fuerte y valiente, luchando con Kagura, con una mirada decidida; una mirada que demostraba decisión y deseo de recuperar a su hermano. Ahí frente a esas dos mujeres, te sentiste pequeña y muy débil._

Algo en ti se enojaba al recordar eso ¿Qué culpa tenías si no eras tan fuerte como Kikyō o Sango? Después de todos ellas fueron entrenadas para ese destino, no tú, tú fuiste criada como una chica normal y común no como una miko o una taijiya.

 _Recordaste que en el momento que Miroku y Kikyō cayeron. En el momento en que Shippō comenzó a llorar, porque no quería quedarse solo. En el momento en que Sango fue herida y salvada por Kirara. En ese momento en que pensaste que InuYasha ya no podría luchar, debido a las múltiples heridas, tu, llenándote de coraje, habías corrido hacia tu encarnación, habías tomado sin permiso alguno una flecha de su carcaj y te habías dirigido a corridas decididas hacia aquel hibrido de ojos rojos, habías tensado tu arco y, antes de que tu estomago fuera atravesado por un tentáculo de Naraku, antes de que el dolor de tus entrañas te consumiera, antes de que el sabor metálico de tu propia sangre invadiera tu boca, antes de que todo se volviera negro,_ _antes de caer_ , _habías logrado lanzarle la flecha, justo en el pecho, una flecha que, estabas segura, lo hirió de gran manera._

 _Y, justo en el momento en que tu vida se escapaba de tus manos, de que tu último suspiro se fuera con el viento, de caer en un abismo frio, te diste cuenta que, a pesar de morir, a pesar de no poder haberte despedido de tu madre, tu abuelo y tu hermano, de forma digna, habías muerto luchando y no llorando o suplicando ayuda_.

—¿Fui f-fuerte?— murmuraste y todo desapareció. No sentiste nada, ni el golpe del agua a tus espaldas, ni el veneno recorrer tus venas, no escuchaste el grito de tus amigos. Nada. Silencio. Paz. Habías muerto, Kagome, habías muerto«

* * *

Sesshōmaru observo como Kagome se removía inquietamente, la vio fruncir el ceño, pudo percibir un aire de dolor a su alrededor y, cuando pensó que deportaría, la sintió tranquilizarse, olio como el aire a su alrededor se suavizaba y que una sonrisa se posaba en su cara. La miro un cuantos segundo más, con interés, para él los humanos eran seres inferiores, estúpidos, débiles y difíciles de comprender. Muy difíciles de comprender. Poseían tantos sentimientos que abecés, ni ellos mismos, lograban controlar.

—Amo bonito. — llamo Jaken con cierto aire de inquietud.

El peli-plata lo miro por el rabillo del ojo dándole a entender que podía continuar.

—Esta mañana, cuando usted y Kagome se fueren al río, sentí la presencia de InuYasha y su grupo cerca— comento, mirando detenidamente el fogón que alumbraba esa oscura noche de pre-invierno.

—La sentí—. Pronuncio como si nada.

El pequeño demonio se movió inquietamente contra el árbol en el que estaba apoyado.

—Amo bonito, ¿usted cree que vengan por Kagome?

El yōkai endureció la mirada—Lo dudo.

—Per-

—Ellos _creen_ que está muerta— dijo con simpleza.

Jaken solo suspiro y se acomodó mejor contra el duro tronco.

—Lo que usted diga, amo bonito— murmuro, dejándose rendir al sueño, confuso, con miles de preguntas en su cabeza.

¿Por qué su amo era tan… tan… _menos-frio_ con Kagome? ¿Por qué la protegía? ¿Qué le impulsaba a cuidarla? ¿A mirarla atentamente? ¿A examinarla? ¿A impedir que InuYasha se acercara o enterara de la existencia viviente de la adolecente? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo llevo _ese día_ a salvarla?

 _»—S-Sesshōmaru-sama— llamo mirando como su amo se acercaba a pasos elegantes y despacio hacia la orilla del agua._

 _Él también se acercó, contemplando sorprendido como el río había traído consigo el malherido, y ya sin vida, cuerpo de la humana que acompañaba a InuYasha y su grupo._

— _¿Kagome-san?— de no haber sido por la entrecortada y asustada vos de Rin, Jaken estaba seguro seguiría mirando el pálido rostro de la miko._

— _¡Rin! —. Regaño— te dije que no nos siguieras._

 _La niña miro a Jaken, a Sesshōmaru y luego a cadáver. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba asustada, preocupada y en shock._

 _Los ojos dorados y fríos del yōkai examinaron el cuerpo, había rastro de veneno, que estaba seguro, era de Naraku. Soltó un simple 'mmph' y se propuso retirarse. Estaba seguro que su medio-estúpido-hermano no tardaría en llegar y no tenia deseos de perder el tiempo. Tal vez si tenía oportunidad, y apresuraba el paso, lograría encontrar a Naraku y vencerlo de una vez por todas._

 _Un pequeño apretón en su pierna trajo su atención, miro de reojo como la pequeña Rin lo abrazaba, con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas y una mirada asustada._

— _Sesshōmaru-sama…— sollozo la niña abrasando más fuerte una de las piernas del Daiyōkai—ayude a Kagome-san, por favor._

— _Rin— musito Jaken, intentando que esta soltara a su amo._

 _La humana tal vez no lo oyó o quizás solo lo ignoro, no estaba seguro. Pero ella abrazo más al hombre y lo miro suplicante, aun cuando este seguía con su rostro tan carente de sentimientos._

— _Ayúdela, como me ayudo a mí, por favor._

 _Cuando pensó que Sesshōmaru se negaría, este solo cerro los ojos, saco su espada y, fijando su mirar nuevamente en el cuerpo de la peli-azabache, la blandió, como cortando algo. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que Rin dejo de sollozar, Jaken detuvo su respiración y Kagome comenzaba a recuperar el color, el movimiento, el respirar y abría los ojos, mostrando un azul cubierto de una neblina de confusión… y olvido.«_

* * *

 **|Agradecimientos|**

— **Anii. anii** : Oh, Anii, cariño, tus reviews son como una buena dosis de chocolate, me hacen tan feliz x3 jajaja. Me alegra que te gusten mis drabbles. Eres lo más. Un beso enorme, Anii.

— **MaruRamoneStone:** Gracias guapa, mi depresión es algo que estoy combatiendo, pero ¡Hey! Nunca hay que darse por vencida, aun cuando todo parezca mierda xD ¡Tu review me ha animado mucho! :D

— **Guest:** jajaja, tú me entiendes linda xD a mí también me gusta el InuKag, pero más me gusta ver sufrir a Inu xD ¡Soy mala!

— **MeGustaElPico:** (xD, lo siento, es que me causo gracias x3) Claro que habrá romance, eh, bueno, ya va a llegar, solo no pidas mucho porque el romance no es muy mi amigo xD, pero por ti hago un esfuerzo jajaja.

— **Andy Taisho** : SessxKag abra x3.

— **Marianakawaii** : A mí también me gusta el InuKag, de hecho es mi OTP, pero soy una fangirl del SessKag.

— **Alba Salvatore** : Créeme si el InuKag no existiera mi OTP seria SessKag también xD es que asfadfsd son tan distintos que conectas (?) Son como el ying y el yang, agua y aceite, blanco y negro, Sesshōmaru y Kagome, diferente pero se necesitan *¬*

— **Nathy. de. Hiruma** **:** jajaja si, sobre las faltas ortográficas, pues veras; Word me odia y yo soy la reina de la mala ortografía xD así que combinado formo eso errores (horrores) ortográficos, mil disculpas, juro que estoy trabajando en eso (?). No importa guapa, tus reviews siempre son como un buen recibidos jajaja. Uf, ¿Mi chico favorito en **cdm**? Eso es difícil, yo por ahora solo tengo disponible a Castiel, Nathaniel y Lysandro (Ken se fue T_T) Creo que de ellos me quedo con Nath, aunque Lysandro me agrada. A Castiel me dan ganas de golpearlo y solo Dios sabe porque mi lov'o'metro con él es de 110 jajaja. Pero dime ¿Y tú? Cuál es tu chico favorito ewé.

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews chicas!** En serio, son lo más, me hacen pasar una buena tarde xD las adoro. Este capí va dedicado a todas ustedes jajaja. Quería escribir algo confuso que explicara maomeno lo que paso con Kagome para que perdiera sus recuerdos, duu espero se entienda, lo narre en narrador, emm, ¿protagonista? (¡Disculpen soy pésima en lengua! D: …) En fin, las amo y disculpen cualquier palabra/dialogo/narración/etc. Errónea D: y también los errores ortográficos x3 Yo sé más que nadie que cuando alguien lee algo le gusta que este bien narrado y con buena ortografía, en serio, discúlpenme, porque justamente estas dos cosas me salen pésima D:

En fin. Me despido. ¡Un abrazo sicológico para todaaaaaas! :D

 **P.D:** Paras las que les gusta el yaoi (?) xD y vieron/ven _Junjō romántica_ ¿Qué tal les parece? êwê


	9. Sentimientos

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

Kagome jugo nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello, sus pies se movieron lentamente debido a la gran cantidad nieve que había ocupado el suelo. Un estornudo escapo de su boca y de inmediato sintió la mirada desaprobadora de su amo, aunque la ignoro concentrándose solo en sus pies. Tenía frío, mucho frio. Si, ahora aceptaba que su actitud había sido un poco, muy, inmadura. Tal vez, a su edad, no estaba nada bien haber salido corriendo, como una niña, hacia el bosque solo por el hecho de verlo cubierto por una manta de nieve.

 _Soy una estúpida._

Bufo por lo bajo, si, había sido tonto su comportamiento, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptarlo en voz alta hacia su amo, además ella no había podido evitarlo, la nieve le había fascinado y lo único que deseo en ese momento era correr y hacer un muñeco con ella.

Y todo se resumía que ahora ella (y un muy molesto Sesshōmaru) se dirigían hacia una aldea para lograr ver si una miko atendía la gripe de la adolescente.

 _Creo que… soy una carga._

Sus pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo y, ante eso, sus ojos fueron opacados por una niebla de incertidumbre y tristeza.

 _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué quiero llorar?_

Los ojos le escocían y al ver como la figura de Sesshōmaru se alejaba de ella, sus manos le comenzaron a picar, quería alcanzarlo y…

 _No me dejes._

—Sesshōmaru…sama.

Él se dio vuelta, la miro y se acercó lentamente. Su único brazo se alzó y su mano se pozo en la frente de la oji-azul.

—Tienes fiebre— afirmo alejando su mano.

 _No te alejes de mí._

—Me siento mal. —Un mareo se hizo presente y dejo que su cuerpo se apoyara en el del yōkai, este no dijo nada, solo se dejó abrazar.

—Humanos débiles—masculló él, con un tono distinto al habitual, no eran palabras dichas con molestia sino con… ¿intranquilidad?

 _Imposible._

—Lo siento— pronuncio con culpabilidad.

—Mmph.

Un silencio se instaló. Aun atreves del abrigo de paja, que llevaba para protegerse del frío, pudo sentir el calor corporal de yōkai, escucho el latir tranquilo de este y su aroma rodearla.

 _Él... ¿huele a cedrón?_

Sintió su propio corazón acelerarse y su, ya característico, cosquilleo en el estómago expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Aspiro profundo y sus ojos brillaron.

—Sesshōmaru-sama…

 _Creo que me gustas…_

Sintió su rostro arder antes tales pensamientos y ahí, en medio de un bosque congelado, sonrió contra su pecho.

 _De verdad me gustas… mucho._

—Gracias… por cuidar de mí— fue un dulce susurro cargado de cansancio.

Tal vez fue la fiebre o quizás el fuerte punzazo en la cabeza pero, cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse ¿Se estaba durmiendo o desmayando? Bueno, daba igual de todos modos estaba con su amo, nada malo podía pasar… ¿verdad?

—¡Sesshōmaru!

—InuYasha.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo fuese negro.

* * *

 **|N/A:** Holiss… Les pido perdón por tardar tanto pero, resumiéndolo, digamos que: **Me fui de vacaciones a Buenos Aires** (y en casa de mis padrinos no había internet), cuando volví me di conque **hubo plagio en FanFiction** (y eso me dejo sin ganas de publicar) además **mi musa se fue a la mierda** y por último **me enganche con el yaoi hard** —khe es muy zukhulentho(?—( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ya en serio _I'm sorry_. Pero bue, al final aquí está el capí. Gracias por sus hermosos **RW** ,los amo a todos.

¡ByeBye!


	10. Una triste melodía

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC.

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se sentía mareada, la garganta y los ojos le ardían, sentía como su cabeza se partía en dos por el dolor, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, se quejó y lloro… Pero el dolor no ceso.

Sintió su cuerpo flotar en la inmensa oscuridad, quiso pedir ayuda pero no pudo, intento moverse y no lo logro, su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida y sentía que los pulmones se prenderían fuego. No recordaba haber tenido una gripe tan mala y de haberla tenido ya no se acordaba.

Una punzada se extendió desde el medio de sus ojos hasta el final de su cabeza, su cuerpo tuvo el impulso de contraerse del dolor... Pero no lo hizo.

 _»Sesshōmaru-sama«_

Era fantástica la idea que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando aun tuviera fuerzas para pensar en él.

¿Dónde se encontraba? Lo más probable es que se hubiese desmayado y su amo la hubiera traído a una aldea. ¿Se encontraría él a su lado? ¿O quizás la esperaba a las afueras del pueblo?

Cuanto más preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza y más punzadas llegaban.

 _»Duele«_ Sollozó y en un reflejo logro apretar los puños, los apretó fuertemente como si eso ayudara a desaparecer el dolor.

Entre quejas escucho una melodía, muy lejana, casi imperceptible entre tantos gemidos de dolor, pero que logro llegar a sus oídos y llenar de recuerdos su cabeza.

* * *

De pequeña a Kagome le desagradaba jugar con sus compañeros, no por mala, sino por el simple hecho de que ellos siempre eran malos con ella. El típico juego al que la invitaban a jugar tampoco le gustaba, le molestaba ser siempre el ogro, pero no se quejaba pues no quería que se enojaran con ella. Siempre terminaba jugándolo, sin saber cómo acababa en el medio, con los ojos bien tapados, rodeada de niños que cantaban una y otra vez la misma canción. Las estrofas sonaban con fuerza contra sus oídos, la mareaban, la dormían.

" _Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula,_ _  
_ _¿cuándo la abandonará?_ _  
_ _En la noche o el amanecer,_ _  
_ _la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan_ _  
_ _¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?"_

Y, era en ese momento, donde sus ojos podían ver atrás de todo. Incluso de sí misma.

—Takatsuki-kun— Fue todo lo que dijo, dando en el blanco.

—¡¿Eh?!—. Se quejó el menor— ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Higurashi-san siempre adivina!

—Sí, lo más seguro es que hace trampa— Apoyo otra niña.

Las quejas se hacían más fuertes, los chicos la regañaban y luego comenzaban otro juego, el juego de castigar a la tramposa. La rodeaban y comenzaban a empujarla, las niñas, con sus pequeñas uñas, la arañaban y los niños le tiraban del pelo. Todos mientras cantaban.

" _Kagome, Kagome, pájaro enjaulado,_

 _No podrás salir, no podrás salir._

 _Ni de día ni de noche, ni de día ni de noche._

 _Mientras no puedas salir; la oscuridad te cubrirá."_

Luego de eso todos volvían a casa. Ella se quedaba llorando en el parque, sola, dejando que el viento moviera su columpio.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse y el cielo se teñía de naranja y dorado, se secaba las lágrimas y observaba el atardecer, su columpio se movía despacio y sus ojos se dejaban hipnotizar por el matiz dorado que cubría hasta las nubes.

—Kagome…—. Giro su cabeza y se encontró con un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que le sonreía dulcemente.

—Otōsan— Musito sonriendo.

—Vamos a casa, cariño.

* * *

» _Otōsan, ayúdame_... _«_

* * *

— _Kagome-chan_ …

— _Kagome-sama_ …

— _Kagome, niña_ …

—¡ _Oe, Kagome_!

—¡Papá!

* * *

 **|N/A:** ¡ **Perdóooooooooooon**!

Lo sé, lo sé, desaparecí durante mucho. Siento que pasó años desde que escribí xD Ah, pero que puedo decirles; la escuela me mantuvo muuuy ocupada, supongo que cuando uno paso a 4to año las cosas se complicas (estamos practicando para el juramento a la bandera y todo es muy adasdsadas loco). Y se está terminando el primer trimestre D:

Todo aburrido.

En fin, lo siento por el pésimo capítulo, creo que definitivamente perdí el toque :(

 ***Otōsan:** Papá.


	11. Desconocidos

**Omoide**

 **Género:** En desarrollo.

 **Rating:** Por ahora K+

 **Advertencia:** Posible OoC

InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

» _Aun con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y entre la nube de miasma, pudo observar como los ropajes rojos abrazaban a la mujer de largos cabellos negros, su corazón se estrujo, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre invadir su boca mientras su estómago era traspasado. Su cuerpo callo y todo se volvió negro_ «

Había momentos en los que, sin que se lo propusiera, Kagome quería recordar, sentía la necesidad de alejarse de esa eterna oscuridad en la que se hundía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, momento en los que rogaba porque los dolores en su cabeza cesaran cada vez que la atacaban. Había momentos en los que necesitaba llorar sin parar, porque necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor que la envolvía sin motivo aparente en cada pesadilla que sufría por las noches, pero no podía, contenía las lágrimas solo por el hecho de no ser una molestia para su amo.

—Kagome, niña— Sin embargo en esos momentos la sola idea de recordar algo, de alejarse de aquella oscuridad, de aquella niebla de confusión le parecía torturante, simplemente aterrorizante, sentía que lo que se acercaba era algo que la destruiría _otra vez_.

Se encogió aún más contra la pared de la cabaña ante el llamado de la mujer frente a ella. Una señora de edad avanzada, que poseía un parche en su ojo muestra de la perdida de este, se veía como una mujer dulce y cariñosa, pero Kagome no veía eso, solo veía a un grupo de personas extrañas que la miraban desesperados, que le decían a gritos silencioso que ya no los mirara con miedo, que los dejara acercarse y abrazarla.

Y todo eso le dolía.

Estaba asustada, se sentía asfixiada y la sola idea de que su grupo la hubiesen abandonado en una aldea le llenaba de dolor.

No quería estar junto a esas personas, ellas la llenaban de desconfianza y tristeza. Algo dentro suyo le pedía a gritos que se alegara de ellos, pues le harían daño.

—Quiero ir junto a Sesshōmaru-sama— Un pequeño y tembloroso murmuro, solo eso basto para sorprender a todos.

Al despertar busco a su amo entre esos _desconocidos_ , su mirada se centró en el joven de ojos dorados como los de su amo, pero no era él, lo cual la decepcionó. Con desconfianza y ante el miedo que la envolvía había buscado refugió en la esquina de la casita, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

La inseguridad la invadieron. ¿Dónde estaba el Señor Sesshōmaru? ¿De verdad sería posible que su amo la hubiese abandonado en ese lugar? ¿Y si las cosas que Jaken le decía eran ciertas? que si seguí así de molesta él la dejaría, ¿Era posible su amo, su grupo se cansó de ella y la dejaron? Sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas.

—¿Kagome-chan, qué pasa?— La mujer de cabellos castaños y ahora felices y confusos ojos marrones, se acercó a ella.

Retrocedió mirándola desconfiada.—¿D-Donde está Sesshōmaru-sama?— Tartamudeo.

Ante el respeto con el cual se dirigió hacía el Daiyōkai, Sango y los presentes se sorprendieron, a excepción de Kikyō quien solo la miro detenidamente.

El pequeño kitsune fue el primero en salir del trance, para sin dar importancia a lo ocurrido, se lanzó, con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos, a los brazos de la mujer que lo había adoptado y tratado con cariño desde el momento en que se había unido a ellos.

—Kagome, creí… creí… q-que— Las palabras del pequeño nunca terminaron a causa de sus sollozos e hipos.

Sintió su corazón encogerse ante el llanto del pequeño niño zorro.

—Tranquilo, pequeño—. Acaricio con desconfianza pero dulzura natural, los casi rojizos, cabellos del niño.

—Kagome—. Llamo el chico de ropajes rojos. Ella centro su mirada chocolate en él y el corazón del hanyō latió rápidamente. ¡Dios, como había extrañado esa mirada!, lo único que quería era abrazarla, pero algo se lo impedía, sus ojos lo miraban curiosa, extrañada, con desconfianza y miedo, mucho miedo. Lo último le dolió, sabía que en verdad se había equivocó pero…

—¿Cómo es que ustedes saben mi nombre?—. Listo, ya lo había preguntado, la duda y las miradas que recibían le incomodaban y revolvían en ella más sentimientos no deseados.

La pregunta dejó a los presentes en shock, prácticamente helados. A la mente del hanyō regreso las palabras de su medio hermano, momentos antes de quitarle de los brazos a la azabache.

 _«—Dudo que ella los recuerde…_ _—»_

* * *

 **|N/A:** Fin.

.

.

.

Del capítulo e.é

Voy a ser sincera, no hubiese podido continuar esto si no fuese por cierta personita. Quería contestar tu review por vía PM, pero no se podía así que aquí esta:

»Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. No sabes lo mucho que me animo tu review Dulcechiiel :3

Me sacaste una sonrisa sin proponerlo, en serio gracias, recupere mucho los ánimos que había perdido hasta hace poco. Llegaste en un momento muy difícil, pues estaba pensando seriamente en abandonar FanFiction debido a un mal trago que tuve con otra escritora, pero tu comentario me dio ánimos para intentarlo nuevamente y seguir escribiendo... Te lo agradezco desde lo profundo de mi kokoro :D

Voy a ver si puedo mejorar en esto, para así ya no provocarle cáncer de ojos a nadie más xD

Este raro capí va para ti, no es el mejor, pero lo hice con mucho amors(?) jajá

Te mando un beso enorme Dulcechiiel y demás personas que leen mi fic ^ε^

¡Sayonara!


End file.
